Armored warfare- Operation Ricochet
by yuki kazuhiko
Summary: A one-shot story based on the Armored warfare's F2P Multiplayer video game which sets in a world after the world's economic collapse in 2016. As the world's government began to downsize their army, the Mercenary groups for hire became popular in the new modern warfare. With the rise of extremist, rebels, and cartel, It's up to the Black company's armored group to fight them.


**Author's note: Armored warfare is a game developed and owned by Obsidian Entertainment and published by . All right reserved to its respectful owner. The story is purely fictional, and is heavily based on the game's character, setting, and material.**

* * *

 **\- Tuesday, 11th December 2018. Freja Højbjerg's tank hangar, 1244 hours.-**

"Staring at that locket won't make your boyfriend appear here, Chiara" Freja said to her, looking at her rookie tank gunner staring her necklace for a long time "I know you're probably feeling homesick right now, but you're now a member of the Black Company"

"I know commander, but i missed him so much" Chiara replies. Her long black hair tied into a pony tail making her overall appearance seemingly 'mature', according to herself.

"But you're only 3 weeks with me as my tank gunner" Freja speaks to her, patting her back. "Wait until our break is granted by our boss then you can meet him. Probably also introduce him to me" She joked.

"Come on commander, i bet you'd be seducing him away from me"

Their Stingray light tanks stood idle while being repaired by Freja's tank crew. Naomi, their loader and the oldest member was inside the tank counting the ammunition while Kimberly, their driver, is cleaning both the 7.62 coaxial machine gun and the M2HB .50cal Machine gun simultaneously that was dismounted out from the tank and now on the floor being maintained.

"Freja Højbjerg" a male voice calling her. Freja turned her head towards the guy that was calling her.

"Ah... Maximillian Koenig, our Company's favourite commander. What do you want?" Freja asked Maximillian, questioning him.

Maximillian's smiled to her with a sweet grin, correcting his spectacles using his left hand.

"Company's commander is briefing for our next operation, i was told to inform you that the briefing will start at 1300 hours" He informs her.

"Is that it?" Freja replies.

"Yes" Maximillian retorts.

"Alright then" She hopped out from the tank's turret onto the ground. She wore her 'black company' insignia beret cap and took her notepad with her "Naomi, you take charges"

"Roger" She replies "Alright, you heard our commander, i'm in charge"

* * *

 **-Briefing room, Black company's briefing room, 1305 hours-**

"Alright ladies and gents, I will brief the mission for you" said their company commander "This will be our final mission before all of us takes a break."

"Our vacation request is approved?" Freja asked.

"Yes of course, we can't let you stay here for Christmas" His commander replied strictly, but cheerfully.

The projector is turned on and the room's light is turned off while their mission is briefed. A map showing a certain port facility later displayed on the screen.

"The mission will be storming the port facility and supporting the infantry section using our armor" said the commander "Initially, we were planning to send in the infantry only into the port facility and take it over from the Cartel groups... but from the Intel gathered by our UAV, that chance is diminished when we detected a significant numbers of armored vehicle..."

"By armored vehicles... what kind of armored vehicle?" Philipp Hozklau interrupted.

"Intel suggest that a vast majority of the Armored vehicles will comprise of old soviet vehicles; T-62, BMPs, and several Gvosdika artillery units. Estimated numbers? Unknown, a vast numbers of their vehicle were hidden inside their warehouse"

"This keeps getting better and better... right Sanna?" Anthony Diaz pats Ioannis Sanna to the shoulder. He didn't reply, his face, covered by the mask he wore, didn't even show Anthony any emotions nor reply.

"Other than the Armored group, is there anything we should worry?" Viktor Kirsanov asked from behind.

"Apparently Viktor... yes" His commander conforms his question "Our Intel also spotted a group of Hind attack helicopters parked on their helipads"

"Damn, they're prepared" said Viktor.

"Here's the plan" their commander then brief the strategy "You'll be delivered by our Transport planes and will land on the nearest airport close to our target" their commander briefs "However... Sabrina, Freja, Ioannis, and Rashid... you guys will be air-dropped close to the area to establish defence position until the Spearhead arrives"

"And then what, commander?" Sabrina asked him.

"Once the spearhead arrives, you'll form an attack group to storm the port" their commander look up the formation list in his dossier.

"Anthony, Fyodor and Viktor, your Main Battle tank would serves as the spearhead to the assault. Approach the main road and fight your way towards the port facility" Their commander pointed the route using his laser up until it points out their main objective "Capture and secure the location until the ISD personnel could secure the cargo"

"Yes sir" all three of them replied.

"Freja, Ioannis, and Sabrina will take the right flank of the approach near the waterways and kill any enemy hiding in the port's warehouse facility before the spearhead reaches the port" The commander this time points the direction that they should take "your fast tanks would be useful engaging enemies at close quarter"

"Yes sir", Freja and Sabrina replied, while Ioannis only nods his head as a sign of abiding the order.

"Rashid and Maximillian, your vehicle will be needed to support the Spearhead. Provide them with fire support" The commander briefs them.

"Roger" Maximillian replies.

"I'll do what i can" Rashid retorts.

"Phillip and Juan Carlos, you'll be providing indirect fire support with your Self-propelled artillery both to our Armored group and our infantry group."

Phillip nods his head while Juan Carlos replies with a thumbs up to his commander.

"Also, there's an addition. Our client, the International Security Department, requested that if you could mark any containers or trucks that might contain contraband owned by the cartel. They would pay you extra if you can do that" He informs them.

"What's the name of this operation, sir?" Anthony asked the final question.

"Oh yeah... forgot to tell you gents" The commander almost forgot "This operation will be named as 'Operation Ricochet'. The Operation will start this Friday night at 1900 hours, so get some rest first before all of you be transported into the planes"

"This would be fun" said Sabrina "airdropped from a plane"

"It would probably felt like a roller coaster ride" Freja replies to her words.

"True that" both of them laughed.

"Hey Holzklau" Juan Carlos talks to him "Don't get cocky out there"

"You too, Miramon" Philipp replied, resting his arms on top of Juan Carlos's shoulder as they walks together.

* * *

 **-Friday, 14th December 2018. Inboard C-17 Globermaster III transport plane over the Mogadishu's airspace. 1830 hours-**

Freja Looked out of the transport plane's cockpit windows and saw the other 4 Globemaster transport planes flying together with the plane she took right now. Far behind was another planes; 6 Antonov-124 transport planes that carried the heavier tanks, the Self-propelled howitzers, as well as Maximillian's B1 Draco self-propelled AA gun and the ISD's troops.

Freja stood inside the cockpit with both the pilots and co-pilots steadily flew the planes to their destination. The sunlight was still present at the horizon as the sun began to sets and night starts to envelopes the sky.

"ETA?" Freja asked the pilot.

"30 minutes" The pilot replied.

"Good, maintain your course" She then left the cockpit and head towards her Stingray light tank at the cargo bay.

At the cargo area, her tank was strapped on a special pallet for later LAPES drop procedure. Her three crew on the other hand, was sitting on top of the tank conversing to each other. The plane's crew that will be responsible to drop them is seen sitting on his seat next to her.

"You guys seems to have lots of fun without me" Freja interrupts their conversation with a grinning smile.

"Oh, commander, we were waiting for you" Naomi replied with a Scottish accent.

"What is it?" Freja wondered.

"We were discussing earlier on what we should buy for your Birthday present later after our vacation leave" Kimberly replied with her Texan accent "Your birthday is in 1st January, right? So we decides that we should give you present one by one"

"Oh? Tell me then" Freja, interested with their conversation, asked them.

"Kimberly here want to give you her special Texas-made barbecue sauce. Chiara here wants to give you a souvenir from her hometown in Venice, Italy" said Naomi.

"What about you?" Freja eagerly want to know.

"Me? Nothing special... probably a sweater"

"Just give me what you cherishes the most that would make me happy" Freja expressing her opinion.

"We will commander" Chiara replied with a happy face.

"Freja, 15 minutes!" the Crewman informs her that they are near on the drop zone.

"That was fast..." she talks to herself "Roger!" replying to him.

The crewman give her a thumbs up signal.

"Alright, man your station, girls" Freja ordered.

Naomi, Kimberly, and Chiara quickly hopped into their hatch. Naomi entered her driver's hatch while Kimberly climbed the turret and entered into the tank from her loader's hatch. Chiara hopped and stood on top of the tank's turret before sliding into the tank's interior from the commander's hatch.

Freja hopped onto the tank, stood still for a second before entering the tank. She stood from her commander seat, protruding out her torso outside of the tank.

"10 Minutes!"

She, and her crew waited patiently as they felt the plane descends. Nearing their dropping altitude, She looked for the Crewman's signal.

"1 minutes!" the crewman announces "Get ready!"

"Rico! See you back at base!" She said to the crewman.

"You better be Freja, you owe me a dinner once this is over!" The crewman yells at him.

"Promise!" She agrees to his offer before entering the tank and closing the hatch tightly.

The Cargo door opened, and inside the tank they could hear the gushing winds vibrating and rattling their tank. Freja wore her commander helmet and connected it to their secured radio communication.

"Freja here, i'm ready"

"Sabrina here, good to go" Sabrina, from the other transport plane, replied to her radio conversation.

"Rashid here. i'm ready too"

"..." Ioannis static radio sound was all that is heard from him.

"I'll take that silence as yes, Ioannis" said Freja.

"10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1!"

The pallet that carries their tank slides out from the cargo bay, passing the cargo door and finally out from the transport plane. a few seconds of silence from the free fall drops later greeted by a hard and loud hit to the ground before the hear the sliding sound from the friction between the Pallet and the grounds. Their tank slides for a couple of distances before stopping.

Freja opened the hatch and she stood again on her commander seat. A slow but cold gush of winds hits her delicate face and what she see is a vast desert with their target location kilometers away from their location. On her left, she could See Sabrina's M1128's Mobile gun system prepping its engine. On her right, Rashid's Sheridan light tank and Ioannis's LAV-600 tank destroyer already had their engine running.

"Naomi, start the engine" Freja orders Naomi.

"Roger" She replied. Soon, the Humming of the engine fills the tank's interior.

"What should i load, commander?" Kimberly asked her which ammunition she would load into the L7's breech.

"Load Squash for now" She replied.

"Roger" Kimberly's hand later reaches for the 105mm High-explosive Squash round ready on the turret's rack. She picked it up with slight huffing from the weight before shoving the ammunition into the breech. The breech block automatically closed once the ammunition is in the chamber, and now the gun is ready to fire.

The .50cal machinegun on her hatch now ready to shoot any enemy personnel that approaches them as Freja depress the machinegun downward.

"Alright guys, like our commander has briefed... we should wait for the others to come here" Sabrina notifies them.

"12 clicks from our target..." Rashid uses his binocular to spy on their target. "Someone should scout the area in front of us though" He informs the others.

"I'll do it" Freja offers herself.

"I'm coming with you, signora Freya" Chiara volunteers to join her.

"Alright, grab your weapon"

"Si Signora" she replies in Italian language.

Both of them hopped out from their tank and grabbing their weapons; their standard-issued FN SCAR-H CQB rifle.

"Good luck out there" Sabrina, who was on the ground next to her M1128 said to her in a high tone from the distance of her to Freja was considerably far.

"I will" Freja's simple and short replies assures her that she will be safe.

"Will they be alright in this kind of weather?" Sabrina's tank gunner asked her commander.

"She's a strong Danish-born woman, of course she will" Sabrina replies confidently.

* * *

- **30 minutes later-**

"Anything?" Rashid said to Freja, noticing that she approached her tanks after returning from the scouts.

"So far none, no mines, no booby traps, or IEDS. we're clear for now" Freja replied, following from behind her is Chiara, looking exhausted, but kept her best to look energized. Freja heard a harmonica sound being played inside her tank.

"By the way, Anthony just radioed in earlier, they said his 'Armored convoy' will soon arrives" Rashid informs her.

"I guess i'm the last person that you informed right?"

"Yep, everyone is ready, leaving only you"

"Alright then" Freja looked at his face "thanks for the notification" She walks towards her tank followed by Chiara.

Freja arrives at her Stingray light tank. She climbed from the front hull where Naomi was temporarily sleeping in her driver compartment. Kimberley was playing her harmonica to fill the boredom.

"Play time's over Kimberley" Chiara told her to stop playing the harmonica.

"So you finished the patrol? Where's the commander?" Kimberly stopped playing and placed back the harmonica inside her pocket.

"I'm here" Freja soon entered the tank.

"Commander Rashid said-"

"I already knew, i met him earlier and told me about it" Freja intercepts her words. She then took a can of energy drink from her personal compartment and gave it to Chiara.

"Signora?" Chiara wondered, receiving the energy drink from her.

"Drink it up, you must be tired from the earlier scouting duty" she said to her "I need you to be in tip-top shape to man that gun"

"Roger, Signora" She opened the can and starts drinking.

She pops out from the tank and looked at the horizon from where the nearest airport is. From the distance, she could see a silhouette of the Armored column. As it getting closer and closer, they finally able to identify their spearhead group. The Spearhead comprises of one M1A2 Main battle tanks with 2 T-80s from behind; followed by Maximillian's Draco SPAAG. Behind the Armored group is the International Security Department's Hummvee convoy that carries their troops.

"Did you guys felt bored waiting for us?" Anthony's words greeted them. He commanded the M1A2 Abrams. The sound of the tank's turbine engine, coupled with both of the T-80's turbine engine soon can be heard by the others.

"Took you long enough, Diaz... we're bored almost to death here" Sabrina joked to him.

"Alright, we're going into their front door" Anthony informs them "Rashid, stick with Massimiliano and cover the convoy plus our back" He told him to group up with Maximillian.

"Okay, i'm on it" Rashid responded "Driver, move out!"

"Freja, Washington, Sanna, once you hear our guns roaring, start moving towards their right flank, okay?" Viktor orders them.

"Roger, we'll wait for it"

"Gunner, find me a target" Anthony said to his gunner. As the tank moves towards the main gate in flank speed along with Fyodor and Viktor's T-80 main battle tank, the B1 Draco's radar scans for any aerial threat.

"Gunner, infantry moving to the right!" Anthony spots a target. The Somalian militia guarding the port notices their arrival. Soon they were greeted by hails of fire from the entrance.

"Identified!" his gunner replied.

"Engage them with Coax!"

"Roger!"

Soon, the Abrams' coaxial 7.62 machinegun starts firing towards the watch tower.

"Loader, load HEAT!" Anthony orders his loader.

His loader respond quickly by taking the 120mm HEAT ammunition from the beehive compartment and took the ammunition before shoving it into the breech. It took 7 seconds for him to load the gun and it's now ready to shoot.

"Gunner, aim that bunker over there!"

"Roger" His gunner traverse the turret towards the concrete bunker that is firing towards them.

"Commander, we're now engaging the hostile and moving in" Anthony updates his company commander.

"Roger, continue with your mission, we have you in our screen" his company commander replied.

"Wilco"

* * *

"That's our cues, move out!" Freja informs the other, watching the scene from afar using her binocular.

"Moving out" Sabrina's M1128 stryker moving towards the right side of the port, followed closely by Sanna from behind.

"Driver, move out!"

"Affirmative!" Naomi pushed the gas and soon the tank is moving forward.

"Gunner, scan for target!"

"Affirmative!" Chiara replied, traversing the turret towards the port. the sound of the traversing turrets later fills the interior.

"Follow Sabrina's tank"

Both tank speeds towards the right side of the port while the enemy is occupied to the attack on the main gate. The 3 tanks glides smoothly thanks to their speed. As they reached the port's exposed flank, they were greeted by rocket fire.

"Whoa! That was close!" Freja was astonished and shocked when an RPG-7 rockets passes on top of her tank. "Gunner, shoot that guy with the rocket launcher. Use Coax!"

"Roger Signora!" She traversed the turret and starts firing the coaxial machine gun. several burst needed but it hits the somalian that earlier fired the rocket.

"Target is down, commander"

"Good, now shoot that building, it's full of enemy!"

The turret traversed again and the gun fired. It hits the target with precision. Even the shot was taken while they are rushing towards the port, thanks to the gun's gyro-stabilizer, they were able to shoot accurately.

Soon, they encounters their first enemy armored vehicle, a soviet-era BMP-1.

"Target sighted!"

"Identified!"

"Loader, load HEAT!"

"Loaded!"

"Gunner, HEAT, APC!"

"On the way!"

The three tanks fired simultaneously towards the enemy BMP, instantly disabling the tank in a huge fireball.

"Nice shot! Onto the next one!"

* * *

 **-20 minutes after the Main gate has been assaulted-**

Viktor's tank has already claimed 4 T-62's. Fyodor's tank just claimed 2 T-62 and a single T-64. While anthony logged his 4th tank kill, He was notified by his company commander.

"Diaz, our UAV picked up that their helicopter is inbound towards your location" His company commander giving him an urgent update.

"Here comes the flies" Anthony looked outsides and spots the helicopter approaching their position from the east "Max, i'll leave it to you"

"Okay, count on me" Maximillian replied.

Soon, the Draco stopped. While the vehicle stopped on an open ground, its radar tracks the incoming helicopter.

"Target locked" His gunner replies.

"Fire at will!"

The Draco's 76mm gun soon locked onto one of the MI-24 and shots 2 salvo of 76mm DART guided rounds and hitting the chopper. The gunner didn't waste his time and engages the 2nd helicopter. He downs the 4th and 5th helicopter with ease until they were informed.

"Nice job Maximillian that was their last chopper" His company commander announces.

Not only he downed the Helicopters, his draco tank earlier performed C-RAM in intercepting the enemy's 122mm rounds mid-air from hitting the ISD troops or the spearhead.

"Commander, you have the location of the enemy's howitzer batteries?"

"Yes, our UAV has located their position"

"Relay it to our artillery units, the might enjoy destroying them"

* * *

 **-15 kilometers away, Juan Carlos and Philipp's SP Howitzer position.-**

"Standby clear!"

"Fire solution calculated!"

The 155mm High explosive rounds was pushed by the rammer into the M109A6's gun breech. Soon, the second loader hands the powder charge to the first loader. Receiving it, he placed it into the breech before manually closing the breech.

"Verified clear!" The loader yelled as he inserts the primer and then hooking the ropes into the trigger. Everyone inside the Paladin was ready for the shock and awe.

"Standby..."

A moment of silence and pause awaits them. the Paladin's back door was opened, letting in the cold air of the night inside the compartment.

"Fire!"

With the order is clearly exclaimed by Philipp, The gunner pulled the rope that was connecting to the trigger. A loud bang soon followed with the gun breech jolted backward; which everything, even the Paladin itself, jolted backward from the gun recoil. The gun breech opened, ready for the next round.

"Load load load!"

The night silence was again broken by Juan Carlos's Akatsiya firing its main gun, sending the 152mm high explosive rounds hurdling towards its target.

"Target confirmed hit! All enemy Gvosdika is down!" the radio reply from one of the ISD soldiers notifies them.

"Nice job everyone, especially you Mike" said Philipp, praising his loader.

* * *

 **-2 hours later-**

With the battle is over, All of them regrouped at the port, parking their tank next to the communication tower standing at the centre of the port's open space. A couple of the fuel tanks has already exploded and engulfed in flames from the stray shots and now burning and leaking oil. Luckily, the tank was far away from the facility and wind blew all of the smokes away from the port.

"Nice job everyone. I see you done some damage in this port" Peter Sabri, their ISD contact congratulates them.

All of the tank commanders celebrate their victory with whisky given by Anthony Diaz to everyone. However, for Ioannis, He didn't accept Anthony's whisky offers, but continue to hang out with them.

"And i see you guys has also marked the contraband. That will earn you guys a hefty bonus" Peter continues, much to everyone delight when hearing what he said. "I'll make sure the ISD pays you well, you guys deserves it"

"So, next is our vacation then" Sabrina said before sighing of relief.

"Christmas, here i come" Anthony cheers.

"Let's celebrate the Christmas early Fyodor. Lets celebrate with vodka!" Viktor cheered.

 **-The end-**


End file.
